


包办式队友

by Ashley_wynn



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_wynn/pseuds/Ashley_wynn
Summary: 简介：Clint是世界上最不可能接受他人的过分关注和照顾的人，这种最轻微的烧伤情况更是如此，然而事实便是如此，他让Phil把他推到椅子上，为他准备早餐，帮他搞定一切。这几乎是闻所未闻的，…好吧也没那么的前所未见…“这样吧，”Phil说着，走到他们两人之间，打断他们之间的交流，“让我来帮你们准备剩下的吧。”OR如果有一条关于这个宇宙的全宇宙公认的事实，那无疑就是Clint Barton完全可以照顾好他自己。复仇者们对于Coulson探员没办法认清楚这件事而感到困惑。这也就是为什么他们解放了自己内心深处那个多管闲事的一面。





	包办式队友

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Helicopter Teammates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810480) by [livingtheobsessedlife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtheobsessedlife/pseuds/livingtheobsessedlife). 



> 感谢beta @末曰

“喔，说到过度保护欲的家长！啧！”Clint这么说着，作为代价，有将近半打的巴掌落在他后脑勺上，令他不满地哼了一声。

 

“嗷！下次我应该弄个脑震荡，这样你们应该就不会再打我了吧？”

 

“嗯，如果你下次可以再礼貌一点的话。”Natasha愤愤地回了一句，而其他人围绕在Clint的身边像是什么奇怪的团体。Thor和Steve坚持要帮助他们受伤的队友移动，他们的手臂在Clint的背后交错，好把他撑起来，而其余人等则是在旁边紧张得乱成一团。

 

“我很好，真的。不用一直守在这里。”

 

“哦不，”Steve回答道，推开大厦的门让其他人先进去，“你必须跟我们在一起。我们是一队的，而且你受伤了。”

 

“好像我之前没受伤过。”

 

“闭嘴吧，Barton。”Phil戳着Clint的身侧说道，“让你的队友照顾你。”

 

Clint让自己陷进沙发里然后自暴自弃地大吼了一声，“得了，这没什么大不了的。”

 

Banner目瞪口呆地看着他，就那么一下，“Clint，你两只手全断了。”

 

“真的！不是什么大事！”

 

“鹰兄，”Thor以一种没有人想再看到的方式皱着眉头，这个乐天派的半神就不应该显露出皱眉这个表情（哪哪都有毛病），“身为你的战友，我们认为你应该呆在那儿好好休息。”

 

“可-”Clint想要抗议，却被Coulson残忍地用命令的口吻打断了。

 

“Barton。”他吼了一声，“你得去床上躺着。句号。”

 

Clint看起来好像准备要一次过将大发雷霆、抗议、抱怨、装可怜地呜咽等这些林林种种的情绪全部同时表现出来。他的脸色和神情以一种惊人的速度在变换着，如果没有一旁直瞪眼的超级英雄们和他打着石膏的双手的话，整个场面大概会相当搞笑。

 

“好吧，”Clint最终还是不情愿地妥协了，“但是我只待在沙发上，而且Tony必须得给我买我要的，不管是什么都得买。”

 

Phil草草地点了点头，用他那种古怪的，富有保护欲的秘密特工版稍息的姿势在Clint旁边站好，而Tony嘲弄地翻了翻眼睛。“当然了，笨蛋1。买什么都可以，只要你别在我的墙上凿洞2。”

 

_【 1原文bird brain，意思是蠢蛋，直译的话也可以叫小鸟脑袋。_

_2 原文bitching up my walls，意思是搞砸什么东西，这里取直译‘小鸟’的意思，别毁了我的墙壁。大概是这样▼_▼】_

 

* * *

 

  

在Clint第二次受重伤时，复仇者开始意识到，好吧，也许Clint不像其他人那样超乎常人（有些人可能要争论说Natasha也不是什么超人来着但是她基本上也差不离了，你看她那堪比激光的瞪眼和她那极其出色、狠得一批的毛子本色），但他绝对能照顾好他自己。

 

他们半是钦佩，半是惊恐地看着Clint挣扎着把自己从一座着火的大楼里拖出来，血液滴进眼底的同时，还有一堆小猫咪紧紧抓住他的手臂，这场景简直像是他刚踏出一个什么动作大片的宣传广告一样。

 

就在前一天Clint还扭伤了一只脚踝，双手指关节上全是擦伤。甚至别提还有那些和Natasha‘毫不留情’的拳击对练在他的手臂和腹部留下的，像斑点狗一样的圆形紫黑色淤青。

 

所以，是的，这次他们决定让步。不像之前那样围在他身边，也不再帮扶着他进入大厦，他们顶多就只是从旁监督他，委派了一个初级特工去协助他在大厦内走动（尽管，好吧，多数时候Clint会把那个特工赶走并且对那个倒霉蛋进行一系列恶劣的恶作剧）。

 

自始至终，从Tony的即兴调酒和Thor那闹腾的故事造成的混乱，到Steve的安静编织（他在为当地的一个收容所织被子，跟个老奶奶似的），再到Natasha对频繁调换的电视频道进行的大声评论，Coulson是唯一一个继续像鸡妈妈一样守着他的人。

 

那个可怜的初级特工畏缩在房间的最角落里，而Coulson一边煮着汤一边整理出来一份药物时间表，同时往他最优秀的特工身上扔被子。

 

“Phil，”大概在Coulson这一小时内第157次伸手整理被子后，Clint小声地喊着他的名字，然后用手轻轻虚握住他上司的手腕，“你没必要做这么多。”

 

Coulson哼了一声，瞪了他一眼，然后起身去检查他留在炉灶上的热水壶，“我知道，Barton。睡吧。”

 

Clint傻乎乎地笑了出来，“随你吧，老大。”

 

* * *

 

 

鹰眼在七月十七号的下午四点五十三分时被宣告失踪。

 

Phil Coulson在得知这个消息的时候确实气得慌。他表现出了真正的、真实的人类情感，这甚至吓到了一些老练的高级特工。复仇者们坐在那里颇为吃惊地看着Coulson为了他手下最优秀的特工的安危完全无视了那些条条框框和无数的规章条例。这超级不-Coulson，以至于让Steve天真地向Tony询问现代社会是否可能会发生机器人大灾变，他怀疑着这一奇异的破坏规矩的情况是一个伪装成Coulson的机器人所干的。当然多半是不可能的（虽然这个假设在某种程度上给了Tony一个很有吸引力却又很危险的点子）。

 

不过很显然的，在这之后那群坏蛋碰到了一大波各种各样的糟心事3，因为 _哈咯——_ ，那是Phil Coulson。

 

_【 3原文a whole lot of shit hit a whole lot of fans for a whole lot of bad guys，意思是做了一些给其他人造成了很多麻烦的事情，直译‘一大堆屎打在一堆风扇上然后溅到一群混蛋身上’…▼_▼直译极其不优雅（味道重（bushi））x】_

 

很快，第二天，Clint就被找回来了。

 

而Phil是那个单枪匹马把他从魔窟里拉出来的人。

 

于是Tony开始造谣说Coulson之所以能救回Clint是因为他威胁那些坏蛋说要用文书工作把他们全部埋了，但是Clint在那天稍晚一些时喝醉了，他向Natasha吐露，他获救真相其实是Coulson硬闯了进去然后，把自己毕生所受到的训练和每一分狠劲发挥得淋漓尽致。

 

* * *

 

 

 

感谢本周反派最近一次的绑架意图，自从上次Clint极为短暂地被俘之后，他没什么可做的：基本上他只是到处溜达，净做一些没什么营养或价值的事情（他对于自己经常成为‘被绑架的复仇者’这件事感到极其厌倦）。

 

Bruce从活动室的门口探出头，看着Clint毫无热情地把自己陷进沙发里。他有些担心Clint会变得忧郁、孤独，可能还会生病。

 

但是之后Phil突然拖着脚走进屋子里，颇有深意地对着Clint皱起眉头，然后开始让自己忙起来。就算是Clint对着他做鬼脸试图让他的管理者停下来，Phil依旧忙得不可开交一刻不停。Phil简直是莫得感情。

 

一个小时后（Bruce在Tony其中一个监控镜头后面观察这对特工的时候，道德标准降低了不少，但这就像是任何一个优秀的科学家在进行一项实验时观察两个实验对象一样），Bruce发现Clint的心情开始变好了。

 

弓箭手在和Phil的互动快接近尾声时笑了出来，弄了一些纸飞机并让它们沿着复杂的航道和转向进行飞行，最后这些不起眼的折纸都落在了Phil的头上，这都还没算上那些嘲笑的言语。

 

整整一周，复仇者们看着Clint一直在沮丧、嘴碎、发牢骚。而跟Phil待在一起的这一个小时看起来像是Clint的特效药。

 

以一个科学家的角度来说这确实挺有趣的。而在一个在意着朋友的爱管闲事的亿万富翁超级英雄的角度看来，这就更有趣了。

 

* * *

 

 

团队早餐对Steve来说一向都不是什么难以应付的事情。他们都相互喜欢（或容忍？）着。而且经过‘Clint大事件’后，他们急需一些团队建设。再说了，他们也很喜欢早餐的食物，所以这确实能帮上那么一点。

 

疲惫感和志同道合感（完全可以理解！）通常都会在大战后的早晨携手出现。

 

Tony会在走进厨房的时候戏剧性地呻吟着，同时大声地诅咒着本周反派，他受到咖啡壶的吸引被牵着过去的举动就好像那里面有着全宇宙的秘密一样。Clint过分地伸了个懒腰。Bruce为了冷静下来喝了好几杯茶。而Natasha看起来就和平常一样，那种神情冷漠，不过她沉默的时间比平时更长，以及她瞪人的时候的气势会稍微弱一点（就那么一点）。

 

作为超人类的那一挂，比如Thor和美国队长，尽管他们从各方面来说都属于烹饪白痴，但他们还是承担起了做饭的任务，毕竟他们复原得比较快也没那么容易受伤。Thor在理解所谓中庭料理概念的道路上挣扎着，而Steve则在跟Tony的高科技烹饪设备一争高下。那些受了伤还带着伤的英雄从此以后就（可以预见地）尽可能避免接手做早餐的工作了。

 

Phil觉得这一切都挺有趣的。

 

直到Clint在使用烤面包机的时候毛手毛脚地把自己烫伤了。

 

“啊！”Clint喊出声来，而那声音和Tom受到Jerry报复时发出的嚎叫声滑稽地相似。

 

Phil立马就跑了过去，“Barton，把手指放在冷水里。你要冰吗？”他徘徊在Clint身边，检视着烫伤的地方，“来，你的咖啡，就在这儿。你是不是得先坐下来？我给你拿点冰。你可能用得上。”

 

复仇者们震惊地看着Clint确实听话地照做了（虽然他在Coulson转过身去之后马上翻了个白眼）。Tony一脸怀疑地看向Steve，而后者也是一脸惊奇并耸了耸肩。

 

Clint是世界上最不可能接受他人的过分关注和照顾的人，这种最轻微的烧伤情况更是如此，然而事实便是如此，他让Phil把他推到椅子上，为他准备早餐，帮他搞定一切。这几乎是闻所未闻的，…好吧也没那么的前所未见…

 

“这样吧，”Phil说着，走到他们两人之间，打断他们之间的交流，“让我来帮你们准备剩下的吧。”

 

* * *

 

 

“你们两个打算去哪里？”Coulson的声音在连墙壁都是金属材质的复仇者大厦内回响。

 

Tony和Clint同时扭头去看他们的主管，做了个鬼脸，“打雪仗啊。”Stark回答，“但我们不觉得叫上你的话，你会跟我们一起玩，Coulson。”

 

Phil翻了个很大的白眼以至于Tony有那么一瞬间觉得他是不是需要医疗救助，“就穿成这样？”

 

两位超级英雄低头看了眼自己一贯的装扮：单衣、运动裤和穿旧了的靴子。Tony本能地就想反驳说他是一个亿万富翁、超级英雄、慈善家等等等等的，所以他想怎么穿就怎么穿，但Clint发出了一声令人不快的呻吟，同时像青少年那样翻了个白眼。

 

“起码我们没有到处裸奔。”

 

Phil双臂交叉抱在胸前，“我得再给你件外套。还有你里面必须要多穿条裤子。哦还有，Clint，你最好换上一双新靴子，它们会更耐寒。”Coulson顿了一下，蹙额沉思着，“顺便，戴上手套吧。”

 

“可是， _Phiiiiiiiiil_ ，”Clint控诉（Tony因此做了个鬼脸，他每次听到Clint和Natasha直呼特工的名字时都觉得超级怪异，就好像你在学校外面看到你的老师又或者是你在弥留之际什么的）。

 

“别， _Phil_ 我，去换衣服，Barton。”

 

Clint跺着脚走开的样子像极了在耍脾气的小孩子，但他还是去了。等到Coulson发现Tony正期待地看着他时，他顿了一下，“干嘛？”

 

“你不会也要 _我_ 去多穿点衣服吧？”

 

“噢，我不太关心你要穿啥，Stark。只要你没有裸着，我都可以。”

 

“那你为什么这么在意肥鸟打雪仗的装备呢？”

 

“嗯，第一，你能用一只手指召唤出装甲来穿上，而Clint不能。而且我比较喜欢他。”Phil转过身，以一种令人毛骨悚然的姿态毅然决然地回去处理他那高山一样的文书。

 

一个小时后，Tony冷得跪求着要回屋里，而Clint只是扔出了另一个雪球（完美命中，这是当然的）。Clint一点都不冷。

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tony站在Avengers公用厨房的正中央，目光紧盯着Clint退出房间，直到门在他身后关上。他点了点头，然后拍拍手，“好了，开会了，伙计们。”

 

没一个人响应，于是Tony翻了个白眼，“我不会像上次那样让我的裁缝师硬给你们量尺寸，虽然那边的美国屁股队长穿上那套西装肯定棒呆了。”Steve脸红了起来而Tony得意地笑了下，“不，这很严肃的。跟探员和Clint有关。”

 

这吸引了他们的注意力。显然，Tony并不是唯一一个注意到Phil对他们这只留鸟的古怪表现的人。

 

复仇者们聚集在厨房里的一张大沙发周围，然后Tony开始了他那个人风格明显，神神秘秘的，事先排练过的演讲。

 

“我发誓，小鸟和那个黑西装探员之间肯定有什么奇怪的事情正在进行。”他迅速入题，用语极其外行，字里行间满是挖苦。再说一遍，典型的Tony风格。

 

“我们能确定奇怪的不是我们吗？会不会是我们想多了？我是说，他们都认识好多年了。”Steve的意见毫无建设性，而Tony反驳时的夸张表情会让人觉得Tony Stark是不是无意中吞了颗石头。

 

“那为什么Natasha不像他们那样过度紧张呢？嗯？”

 

所有人的目光都转向Natasha，但她并不想成为讨论的内容。Phil和Clint的关系发展成什么样子不是她可以插手的，而且坦白说，她也不在乎。她喜欢Phil，也喜欢Clint，他们是她最接近家人的存在，所以不管复仇者在怀疑些什么，或者他们提出的观点多么有趣，她对他们的感激是不会变的。

 

“嗯额，我不会参与的，”说着她便往后一靠倚在沙发上旁观混乱的开始。Tony把楼正了回来，然后提出了一个计划，用以找出这段奇怪的鹰眼/探员关系的反常之处。

 

混乱，当然还是会继续发展下去。

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

众所周知，一条断腿什么的对Clint Barton而言完全不是事儿。然而对于Phil Coulson来说，当这件事与复仇者里的弓箭手联系在一起时，意义就大了。

 

复仇者们在看到Clint从医疗处回到大厦之后迅速退散。他们在很久以前就领教过了，如果你做了什么让他不愉快的事情，那么像骨裂这种微不足道的小事是没法阻止Clint Barton捣蛋的（Tony的左臀上甚至还留有那道起皱的疤痕来证明这一点）。而Phil，完全意料之中的，继续待在Clint身边鞍前马后地，尽管其他复仇者早已放任Clint不理。

 

队长探头往房间里看的时候，Phil差点儿左脚拌右脚地匆忙走出房间，一边在嘀嘀咕咕着冰块、蜡烛以及双层牛肉辣椒奶酪的薯条卷还有什么不懂感激之类的话。

 

他有些惊讶地看着那个一向沉着淡定的Coulson横冲直撞地，就像个患上狂犬病还服用了类固醇和咖啡因的鹿一样。

 

“嘿Clint？我能问你一些东西吗？”队长坐到Clint的身边时这么问道，与此同时那位弓箭手正心不在焉地换着台。

 

Clint哼了一声表示回应。

 

“为什么你每次受伤的时候Coulson都那么紧张？他对其他人可不会这样。”

 

非常少见地，Clint从他频繁转台的电视屏幕上挪开视线，转过头来看着队长，然后笑了一下，是真的笑了笑，“我猜这就是他的工作。他很在行。”

 

这句话很容易理解。Coulson在成为复仇者的联络官之前就已经是Clint的管理员了，无论他的头衔是什么，这都将一直是他工作的一部分。

 

队长把这个答案传达给其余的复仇者。这理由无可辩驳。Phil一直都非常认真对待自己作为Delta队的管理员的工作，太过认真以至于在那么久以后他对他的狙击手还有一些残余的保护欲。复仇者们一致认为他们可以为这个问题划下句点了，他们已经得到了答案。

 

唯一的问题就是他们完全偏离了真正的答案。噢天啊，他们不知道的事情还多着呢。

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Phil Coulson是个机器人（有些争议，取决于你问的是他姐姐还是一个初级特工）。机器人通常不会受伤，除非，这个所谓的机器人并不是真的机器人，而且还是在某个他不该参与的蠢任务里受的伤。在这种情况下，机器人会受伤。

 

当Phil忍受着皮肤上针扎一样的疼痛以及重若千斤的衣服，挣扎着从湖里爬上岸的时候，迎接他的是五名匆忙赶到的复仇者，每个人都用眼刀恶狠狠的瞪着他。

 

Phil把自己摊在冰凉结实的木质码头上时仍然喘着粗气，要把流进肺里面的水咳出来。而复仇者们则一脸失望地看着他。

 

“你不应该自己一个人去的，长官。”Steve说到，语气里充满着美国队长式失望。

 

“完全想不到你会做出这样的——”Stark的话语被Clint打断了，他凶狠地冲进复仇者在他们管理者身边围成的半圆里，生气地横眉瞪眼，比复仇者以往见过的更加严肃，少了玩笑的意味。

 

“你在搞什么鬼，Phil？！”他大声叫道，“你到底在想什么？你是疯了吗？你是不是又跟Natasha练拳然后砸到头了？”

 

Bruce瑟缩了一下，“Clint，这有点过了，拜托。”

 

“不。不，不，不，不，不。”Clint重复道，看起来气坏了，“你们现在别讲什么道理！我现在有非常充分的理由生气！”

 

如果没有Clint一下子忽然红起来的脸以及Phil握住Clint手腕的动作，他们真的会跟Clint起争执。

 

Clint拽着Phil的衣服，拉开他的领口，检查了他的肚子还有其他部位的皮肤。如果他们觉得Phil喜欢大惊小怪，那他和Clint简直没法比。Clint有点像是罗威纳犬和奶奶的某种可怕的混合体。坦白说，这很恐怖。

 

“你个白痴，Phil。”Clint说到，手臂绕过他管理员的腋下，“走吧，我带你去找医疗队，确保你没把自己弄死。”

 

而复仇者们就这么看着Phil毫无怨言地跟着Clint走了。

 

在那之后的一个小时内，没人再看到Phil或者Clint。有更重要的事情要干，比如公关、清理现场、损害控制还有一些其他无聊的神盾局的事务，通常来说这些事都用不着他们来操心。

 

“你见到过Coulson探员吗？女士？”Steve在晚些时候去问了Hill探员，复仇者的其他成员在处理完所有事情之后耐心地聚集在他身后。

 

她甚至都没有从那个瑟瑟发抖得可以马上离她十码之外的初级特工身上移开视线。Maria含糊地朝着救护车大约的方向挥了挥手，“他和Barton在救护车上等着做检查。”

 

尽管她心不在焉的，但Steve还是礼貌地点了点头（托尼为此翻了个白眼，礼貌过剩了），“谢谢你，女士。”

 

他们原以为可以看到Coulson会被热心地包扎起来或者别的什么。他们绝对没预料到会看见Clint站在Phil的双腿之间，沿着Phil那个一眼就能认出来的棱角分明的下颚线落下热烈的吻，幸亏那个短暂得令人遗憾的落水并没有在上面留下瘀伤。

 

“噢，上帝保佑！”Stark大喊到，就跟一只离了水的鲸鱼一样反应激烈，“我的 _眼睛_ ！”

 

Clint和Phil拉开了一些距离，手上仍然抓着他湿漉漉的衣领，皱了皱眉头，“你在干嘛，Stark？”

 

“这个问题不应该是由我来问 _你_ 吗？”

 

“嗯，我又不叫Stark…”

 

“我不是那个意思，你懂的，笨蛋[小鸟脑袋]。”

 

Steve在事情还没演变成上次Clint被叫笨蛋[*]那样之前机警地插进他们的对话，“你们俩是不是–”

 

_*：birdbrain，带有一点羞辱的意味，通常表示儿童或未成熟的人的愚蠢行为，意思是笨蛋，愚蠢的。_

 

“一对？”Tony有些怀疑地接了下去。

 

Phil的手围在Clint的腰间，“你们没发现吗？”

 

Bruce试图给出一个像样的回答，但他无法把视线从Phil那舒服地，就像那是最自然而然的事情一样，放在Clint腰间的手上移开。而Natasha只是翻了个白眼，好像她从头到尾都知道此事。 _不她真的什么都不知道_ 。

 

“等等，认真的吗？”Clint笑了出来，“我们没想过要隐瞒啊。”

 

Steve的脸以肉眼可见的速度变红了，Tony则有点跌破眼镜。

 

“伙计们，”Clint笑道，“Phil跟我结婚都三年了，你们没有一个人看出来吗？亲爱的，”他边说边笑着转头看向Phil，“我想这意味着我们应该亲热地更明显一点[*]。大家真的很容易会错意。”

 

_*：PDA，全称Public Displays of Affection，通常指在公共场合进行的任何身体互动，包括但不限于拥抱、接吻、牵手等，但不包括任何意义上的性行为，大多数时候旁边都围绕着一堆可悲的不想看到这些的单身狗。_

 

尽管在Clint亲吻他的同时，Stark让人恼火的、有点色情意味的开始起哄，但Phil还是笑得很坦然。

 

“等一下，”Tony皱了下眉，“这就是为什么每次Clint受伤或者干了别的什么事情的时候，Phil都会这么紧张？”

 

Phil笑道，“是啊，你以为呢？我会无缘无故地对他区别待遇吗？”

 

Steve看起来有些窘迫，“没关系了，”他说（如果你问Clint的话他会说这是个借口），“现在我们知道了。恭喜你们。”

 

Phil又笑了一下，然后Clint再一次吻了上去，“谢啦。”

 

Bruce跟着说了句类似的祝福，而Thor大声地进行了一个简短而溢满赞美之辞的小演讲，表达了他对他的同袍之间的这段爱与荣耀的结合的骄傲与欢喜（可能还夹杂着些别的什么，但他好几次无心地脱口而出了阿斯加德语所以根本听不懂）。

 

Tony只是像个固执的孩子一样将双臂交叉抱在胸前，“ _随便吧_ 。”

 

 

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 连禹终于还是对可爱的探鹰动手了（这是什么奇怪的即视感）  
> 首页need探鹰鸭


End file.
